Close Enough
by VampChick4
Summary: After getting in trouble, Elizabeth has sought out help from her friend Lorne, who has decided that it was time for her to face her demon head on. Warning: Mentions of sexual assault ahead


"You have been doing well so far but today we are taking a big step. Exposure therapy. " Lorne said as he guided Elizabeth down the stairs of Wolfram and Hart. For a few months now, Elizabeth has been meeting with the demon for therapy sessions to ease her anger issues and violent tendencies. After all, it is all fun and games until someone attempts to murder the boss, a problem that has gotten better over time. Or so Elizabeth thought.

"Exposure? To what? I already kicked Angel's ass and stood up to Angelus. I have also talked to you. I have this under control. Third question; why am I wearing work out clothes to our session...And why are we going to the gym?" she said, her tone getting tense as she spoke. Lorne gave her a smile and rested his hand on her shoulder. " You have reacted to being confronted by the thing tormenting you with violence only which is why you are having anger issues now. " Liz looked up at him and quirked a brow as she rested her fists on her hips.

" Been attending the school Dr. Phil of psychology?" "No! I have been watching a lot of Montel too. Listen, you have talked to me and Spike about this at length but you have not really dug in and talked to _him_ about this haven't you?"

"I have told as much as he deserves to know! I am not telling him everything and giving him any ammo in the future!" After over a hundred years, she Lknew better than to show weakness around him, ever. Lorne only met her glare with an empathetic smile and took her shoulders in a gentle hold. " That tells me you are still scared Sugar. You need to let out all the aggression, pain and resentment in a controlled environment. Have I steered you wrong yet? " With an exasperated sigh, Elizabeth pushed the door open "No".

The gym was set up with a large mat in the middle of the room, the equipment pushed to the far walls. Walls that were now bare of the weapons that previously hung on them. Elizabeth took note of this and turned her icy stare to her friend and therapist with questioning brows. " Just a precaution sweety. Now. You two are going to talk and spar. No holding back anything. This is a safe space and should be productive in your recovery."

Elizabeth then turned her star to Angel who was standing calmly in the middle of the room. He had been wanting to talk about it for a long time now, apologize, make amends the best he could and she never accepted. Elizabeth always refused to hear him speak, tell him anything deeper than her anger and only in the past few years accepted a truce upon the condition she will kill him if it was broken. "Angel." she said, acknowledging him with a casual tone and the most expressionless face she could muster."

Elizabeth" he said just as calmly but with a tone that was either encouragement or a challenge, she had difficulty finding the difference between the two. After a heavy silence, she spoke " This is absolutely ridiculous. You know why I hate you. You know what happened, I know what happened. I hurt you for it more than once so I do not see the reason for this intervention. " her voice was as sharp as a blade just as her eyes were like daggers. " You're right, but you never told him how you felt about it" Lorne prodded as he stood a safe distance away by the exit while the vampire in the center of the mat remained silent.

" How I felt?! I was angry! You knew I was angry! I did not want to talk and I still don't!" she yelled as she neared Angel with her tiny hands balled into fists. " You were angry when you saw me, but not when I left as I recall". That did it, that tiny smirk of his and the tilt of his head; one she wished she could roll across the floor.

Her eyes widened in anger and shock, she drew back her fist and brought it down across his cheek. " Hey now! Talk _with_ the violence! Why did you punch him?" Lorne scolded, now playing referee between the two of his friends. " I punched him because he deserved it! Because he knows I how I felt!" she said as she struck at him again.

" I was just a girl then! Had no idea what love was and here he comes! A knight on a white bloody charger !" The next blind blow was caught in mid air " I thought you said I was a prince" he corrected with the same smirk on his lips." To me you were! Someone who actually listened to me! Who respected me! And it was all a bloody lie!" yanking her fist back out of his grasp, she spun to kick him in the stomach.

"I trusted you! I loved you, I wanted to marry you and what did you do?" as she swung in for a right hook, Angel caught her wrist again, this time snatching the other wrist to pull her in close to him. " I don't remember. Refresh my memory?" he asked as it if he forgot a grocery list rather than the pain he inflicted on her. Pain that was evident on her face, screwed up into a cocktail of anguish and rage.

Snaking her leg around his, she took them to the floor, straddling his abdomen. Her eyes that once held a resolute glare were now brimming with tears. "You tricked me! You used me! You raped me! Then you pretend to care all over again!" she screamed counting each crime off with a strong blow to his face until she felt two arms pull her off of him. " That's enough honey, come on, " Lorne said soothingly as he pulled the small vampire off of Angel.

Standing, a moment passed as the feelings and the situation settled on her and for the first time that she could remember, she dropped the wall and the act she guarded herself with and began to cry. Pain, anger, and relief being released all at once and it felt so intense her mind began to cloud until she felt Angel carefully pull her into a hug. This time there was no resistance, no curses or blows, Elizabeth just stood there in his arms, her eyes staring off blankly into the floor as she let out huffs of air to calm herself and stop the sobs that were racking her chest. Elizabeth has never accepted an apology and she never will but this was close, and that was enough for him.


End file.
